vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Randel Oland
|-|Randel= |-|Blue Lamp= Summary Randel Oland is a veteran soldier of the Empire haunted by his past. Formerly a member of the Gespenst Jäger, the 901st Anti Tank Troop, one of the Empire's Invisible Nine (Nine platoons that don't exist officially due to being illegal under international treaties), Randel finds himself lost and without a purpose as the war with the Republic of Frost suddenly ends. He eventually meets Pumpkin Scissors, a division of the Empire's intelligence agency focused on war relief efforts, and is inspired by Alice L. Malvin to join the unit and help others. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Randel Oland Origin: Pumpkin Scissors Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Soldier, Corporal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled marksman, skilled shears user, some knowledge of first-aid, resistance to fear and pain while under the influence of the blue lamp Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Throws people flying with his blows, can tear through a metal barrel and easily snip swords and limbs, lifts the front end of a jeep by stomping the back end, 901st soldiers are capable of slowly peeling away the thinner armor of tanks) and with Door Knocker (Blows a large hole in humans, can crush small boulders and even pierce armored vehicles such as tanks when fired at point-blank range) Speed: Likely Peak Human (Fast enough to fight multiple soldiers at the same time, fast enough to save a person falling off the edge of a building with an injured leg) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can lift and throw a grown man with one hand) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Isn't knocked out by being hit on the head with a sledgehammer, survives a metal flail capable of breaking wood and damaging walls hitting him in the face multiple times and survives being rammed by a tank at full speed) Stamina: At least above average, can fight while sustaining heavy injuries while under the influence of the blue lamp Range: Extended melee range, about a dozen meters with Doorknocker Standard Equipment: Door Knocker, large shears, low-power grenades, blue lamp Intelligence: Average, veteran soldier and skilled fighter. Even while under the influence of his blue lamp Randel is capable of making split-second tactical decisions, such as using his coat to block most of the splash of an acid round and using a low-power grenade to blow away flaming fuel covering his body that was preventing him from breathing Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blue Lamp:' A small dark steel blue lamp that all 901st soldiers carry on their belts. When turned on the lamp casts a cold blue light, much like a will-o-wisp. When under the influence of the lantern Randel enters a sort of trance and becomes much crueler and extremely focused on killing his enemies, constantly hearing a chant inside his head urging him to kill. Additionally, the lamp suppresses his fear and sense of pain, so he will try to continue fighting no matter what injury he suffers, from being splashed with acid or shot/stabbed to broken bones and being set on fire with a flamethrower. *'Door Knocker:' A single-shot 13mm anti-tank handgun that serves as the primary weapon of the 901st soldiers. Also known as the AT13mmDK, it was created as an attempt to give infantry the firepower to fight a tank, pushing the limits of mass and recoil that a human can take. Despite its massive firepower, it was still unable to pierce tank armor unless fired at absolute point-blank range, thus its name. Due to its lack of rifling, it has very short range. *'Other Weapons:' Besides his Doorknocker Randel also carries a pair of large, foldable shears that soldiers from the 901st use to peel away the armor of tanks in order to target the soldiers inside. Randel has also used them as a melee weapon, either to bludgeon, stab or cut opponents. Randel has also used low-power grenades which had had the fragments inside of them removed and their explosive lowered so as to be used to subdue targets without killing them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pumpkin Scissors Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9